A resin sealing module, in which a substrate mounted with electronic components on a mounting surface thereof (substrate with electronic components) is resin-sealed, is manufactured, for example, in the following manner.
A substrate with electronic components and a curable liquid resin are housed in a module case. Then, a mold member is pressed onto a surface of the resin while the substrate with electronic components is immersed in the resin. Thus, the surface of the resin is shaped (see, for example, Patent Document 1).